


Valentine Delight

by btamamura



Series: TomoRyu [4]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: It's their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Just what sorts of surprises do Tomohisa and Ryuji have in store for each other?Contains very minor discussion of a mature subject but is non-explicit. Rated to be safe.





	Valentine Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own B-PROJECT or any canon characters, they are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Happy (belated) Valentine's Day! I was in a TomoRyu mood and at first considered plushie photo shoots using the presents my sister, niece and nephew gave me for I Love You Day. Instead, I chose to write a story.
> 
> Here are the usual warnings - slash because of two males being in a romantic relationship, potential OOC, very minor discussion of a mature subject.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ryuji sighed as he finished wrapping the ribbon around the box then set it in the refrigerator, not wanting the contents to melt. It was February 14, Valentine's Day, and the first he was sharing as a couple with Tomohisa. Usually, Tomohisa would get him some extra  _Chupa Chuls_ and he'd buy a chocolate to give in exchange, but a change in relationship meant a change in their plans.

Neither were women, so they always had an exchange on both Valentine's Day  _and_ White Day; White Day gifts usually being the typical responses to what they'd received for Valentine's Day. The previous year, the White Day gifts had been homemade butter cookies for Tomohisa and some new hair accessories for Ryuji.

Ryuji sighed and looked to the clock on his phone.  _He should be back anytime now._ He'd called in a favour with Kento, requesting he take Tomohisa out for the first half of the day so he had space to work. He didn't go into detail, but it seemed Kento had caught on.

_Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret._ Kento had said that with a conspiratorial wink. 

Another sigh. He didn't expect Kento would ask for anything too huge as a return favour in the future, but he did hope that whatever it would be would be worth it after his tireless efforts in the kitchen.

***

Tomohisa admittedly wanted to be home with Ryuji for the whole day, so he'd almost declined Kento's invitation, but decided against it out of courtesy. It would only be for the morning, anyway, then he could quickly get the present he'd had his eye on for Ryuji, then return home and engage in an exchange of more than gifts. 

After a few hours he parted ways with Kento, allowing him the time to shop in remote privacy. He still made sure to stay incognito so as to not stir up any trouble with fans recognising him, but since their relationship was still only between them, he didn't really want anybody cluing in to what he was doing.

He found the store and entered it, making his way straight to the front register. "Good afternoon, I had placed an order with this store and have come to collect it, please."

The sales assistant lightly blushed as her eyes beheld the young gentleman standing before her. She wished she were twenty years younger as her mind considered how he'd be as a romantic partner, then internally scolded herself, believing she was being swept up in the Valentine's hype. "Alright, sir, may I have the name it's under?"

Tomohisa used a fake name, better to not bring attention to the fact he was  _Kitakore_ and  _B-PROJECT_ 's very own Kitakado Tomohisa. "Yes, it was under Nakamura Daigo."

She murmured the name, looking it up on the system. "Ah, here we are! A bouquet of  _Chupa Chuls_ , am I correct?"

"Yes, that's the order."

"My, it sounds like your special someone will get a pleasant surprise indeed! If you'll excuse me, I'll collect it from the back."

"Thank you very much. Please take as long as you require."

Her cheeks darkened again as the young man emitted a princely aura. "Th-Then, if you'll excuse me." She stepped out from behind the counter and made her way to a door near the back of the store.

Tomohisa took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was already half-past one in the afternoon. He still had one more stop to make, one more store to visit, one more purchase to complete, then he could head for home and spend the rest of the day with Ryuji. It was fortunate they had a free day together;  _MooNS_ would be appearing on a special Valentine's broadcast and  _THRIVE_ had a radio show, but somehow,  _Kitakore_ had escaped work on the day they hoped to spend together, celebrating as a couple should.

The sales assistant returned momentarily. "I apologise for the wait!" She handed him a bouquet box filled with something other than flowers. "I see on here that it has already been paid for in full. Thank you very much for your patronage."

"Thank you for your assistance. May you have a pleasant afternoon."

_Because of you, I will._  "And you as well, sir."

***

One more store. The item hadn't been pre-purchased, so he could only hope it was still available. He looked for the display in the window, but the display seemed to have been taken down. Well, there was only one thing for it. He entered the store and waited for some assistance.

"Good afternoon, sir, is there something I can help you with?" The sales assistant was a young man who looked to be about Tomohisa's age.

"Yes, good afternoon. I'd like to enquire about the display that was in the window?"

"Oh yes, that one!"

"Do you still have any in stock?"

"I believe we have a few left. My apologies, the display was removed to prepare for the next one."

"Ah, I see."

"Now then, which were you after?"

***

Ryuji checked the time on his phone. It was almost three o'clock and still no sign of Tomo-

"I'm home."

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Ryuji rose from his seat and made his way to meet with his partner. "Welcome home, Tomo. You were out for quite a while."

Tomohisa nodded as he removed his shoes. He slid on some slippers and approached Ryuji, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be in my room for a few minutes, but once I'm finished sorting everything out, I'll come out and we can have our exchange."

Ryuji nodded and smiled.

***

Five minutes later, Tomohisa poked his head out of the door of the bedroom he'd originally claimed as his but had somehow become a shared room over time. "On second thought, Ryuji, would you come in here?"

Ryuji wondered what Tomohisa had planned for the exchange to take place in the bedroom instead of the living room. "Be there in a few seconds." He saw Tomohisa duck back into the room before hearing the door close. He rose to his feet, quickly heading to the refrigerator and withdrawing the contents he'd previously placed in there. He then quickly, though not so quick he'd seem impatient, made his way to the bedroom.

***

Tomohisa lay on the bed, the presents he'd purchased sitting by his chest. He smiled to himself as he heard Ryuji's definitely-not-hurried footfalls and awaited the moment he'd get quite the reaction.

The door opened and a gasp sounded. "Tomo, what in...what is...?" Ryuji could barely complete his question as he saw, stereotypical in his opinion, rose petals on the floor, creating a path to the bed, where they had also been sprinkled liberally. He then took note of who was on the bed and felt his cheeks warm up. "Why are you in nothing but a bath robe?"

"I'm wearing shorts underneath so I'm not completely naked under here. But, I thought I should put some effort into surprising you since it's our first Valentine's Day as a couple. Do you not like it?"

He sighed. "You didn't have to go this far, but...it's not that I don't like it or anything. Actually...it's a nice surprise." He saw Tomohisa beam and knew he'd given the right response. 

Tomohisa allowed his smile to soften and held out his hand. "Come, Ryuji, come join me on the bed."

His cheeks darkened slightly at those words, but he did move to the bed. He was surprised with himself that he had continued to hold onto the present he'd prepared for Tomohisa. He climbed onto the bed, watching as Tomohisa sat up. He offered the gift box. "Here, I made these for you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Tomohisa accepted it with a warm smile. "Thank you, Ryuji." He set it down before handing the first gift to Ryuji. "Happy Valentine's Day. This is your first gift, I hope you find it as sweet as you are."

"Geez, Tomo, that was bad, even by your standards."

Tomohisa chuckled. "Sorry, sorry." He wasn't actually sorry, but he did have to admit it didn't sound right once it had been said. "It sounded better in my head." He then handed him the smaller. "Here, this is something extra I wanted to give you."

"Thanks." He accepted it. "Y-You open yours first."

Tomohisa nodded with a smile and did so, though not without giving the bow atop the box a gentle kiss. "I know you made this with love." He removed the ribbon carefully then lifted the lid. Inside sat six chocolate truffles, though one seemed larger than the others.

"Y-You should eat the big one first." Ryuji tried not to avert his gaze. He suddenly started to feel silly for what he had done, but he had decided he wanted to try one-upping Tomohisa in romantic displays for once.

Tomohisa cocked his head curiously before taking out the largest truffle and taking a bite. His teeth met something hard and he quickly moved the truffle away from his mouth, deciding to pick the chocolate off. His blue eyes widened as he beheld a silver band embedded with a jewel that matched his eyes. "Ryuji, this is..."

Ryuji smiled, holding up his left hand, a similar ring around his fourth finger. 

His heart started soaring as he finally realised what Ryuji had done. His partner had found a ring to match the one he'd bought for him a few months prior. 

"May I?" Ryuji waited for Tomohisa to hold out the truffle before he took the ring. He dusted off any remaining chocolate. "Left hand."

Tomohisa smiled and nodded before offering his hand.

"I, Korekuni Ryuji, pledge to you, Kitakado Tomohisa, that my heart and soul belong to you and that you have my eternal love. For as long as we live, and beyond." He slid the ring on, though unlike Tomohisa, did not kiss it. Instead, he ducked his head, cheeks aflame, and cursing himself for getting so gosh-darned cheesy.

Tomohisa brought his left hand to his chest, resting it over his heart. "Thank you, Ryuji." He knew it took a lot of courage for Ryuji to say something like that so boldly and appreciated it even more as a result. He waited for Ryuji to calm down and raise his head before he leaned in and brought their lips together, bringing his hands up and cupping his cheeks.

In the end, Ryuji decided that, despite those words and the ring in the chocolate bit being embarrassing, knowing how happy it made his partner was more than worth it.

***

They had shared kisses for a good ten minutes before they broke their embrace, then Tomohisa lightly reminded Ryuji he still had presents to open.

Ryuji opened the bouquet box, expecting to see roses or tulips or both. Instead, he saw a bouquet of his favourite sweet to suck on whenever he had a chance to. "Tomo, they really have  _Chupa Chuls_ bouquets?"

"Of course. They have bouquets of everything else, so I don't see why not."

"That's true. Thank you, I love it."

"I'm glad. I know I get you  _Chupa Chuls_ every year, so I wanted to take it one step further."

Ryuji smiled and looked to the bouquet. He started to wonder which flavour he should have at that moment when he remembered there was one more gift to open. Since it was small, it surely had to be from the jewellery store. He picked it up and opened it, seeing the standard plush felt box. It wasn't the size of a ring box though. He opened the box and saw a necklace. No, not a necklace, a locket. There was something inscribed on it.

_In your heart, in my heart._

Tomohisa grinned before pulling out another one from the pocket of his bath robe. "A matching pair." He opened his locket to reveal a photo of Ryuji.

Ryuji blinked twice before opening his and saw a photo of Tomohisa. "Tomo..."

"No matter if we're apart, as long as we have these we'll always remember we're in each other's hearts."

"T-Tomo...you did it again."

He cocked his head curiously. "But, I was being sincere. Read the back."

"The back?" He turned it over. 

_Never truly apart._

He clutched the locket tightly before shifting forward and hiding his face against Tomohisa's almost-bare chest. He was so happy, but he was also embarrassed and overwhelmed and needed to hide where he always felt safe.

Tomohisa smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryuji, one hand cupping the back of his head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ryuji."

"Mmphmph."

Tomohisa inwardly chuckled at the response, choosing to wait until Ryuji was ready to come out of hiding and say it in a clear voice.

Ryuji sighed and pulled back before pulling Tomohisa down into another kiss. A longer kiss, one that did a little more exploration but was still fairly chaste. They'd taken to deepening their kisses some time ago, though didn't do it often. In the privacy of the bedroom, knowing nobody would bother them, it was the perfect time to share in the passions they felt for each other.

The kiss ended, leaving them breathless. Ryuji smiled slightly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tomo."

***

They were lying on the bed, Ryuji sucking on a  _Chupa Chul_ . "In all seriousness though, Tomo, the whole half-naked bath robe thing was a bit much."

"Was it?"

"Yeah. Save it for another day."

"Hm?"

"You know... _that_ day."

"Ah. But, that time, I'm sure the bath robe really will be the only thing I'll wear."

"...are you trying to kill me with embarrassment right now?"

"Hm?"

"N-Never mind."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: I couldn't resist. While the whole "rose petals strewn across the floor, leading to the bed, sprinkled on the bed and there's a half-naked beloved in a bath robe" thing seems more likely to be Kento's angle, I couldn't resist having Tomohisa try it just to spice things up since their Valentine's Day exchanges had been made different.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated always, but please no flames.


End file.
